Desine
by Kleptomaniac Can Opener
Summary: Sequel to 'Cineres, Cineres'. Rain, Rain go away...


Desine  
_Sequel to 'Cineres, Cineres'  
_

  
Pluvia, pluvia, desine  
Veni huc alio die  
Plura parvulus opto lascivio  
Pluvia, pluvia, desine

Pluvia.  
Pluvia.

...Rain? No...sea water. My body lurches painfully as something heavy pounds my back, forcing me to expel anything left in my screaming lungs. Coughs rack through me, my throat grating like sandpaper on broken concrete, making my desperate gasps for sweet air leave a searing burn in my heaving chest.  
"Mrrr..."  
What the? I flop onto my back and regret it as a bolt of agony tears its way down my spinal cord. A wet muzzle nudges my cheek. Just opening my eyes is a chore. When I do manage that I find the Dragnair I had spotted earlier. Heh, what were the chances?

It starts to rain.

Pluvia, pluvia, desine  
Veni huc alio die  
Plura parvulus opto lascivio  
Pluvia, pluvia, desine

Storms produce some of the prettiest music you'll ever hear. The raindrops lay out the bass beat, the wind joins in the game as cello, thunder jumps in as drums, and the lightning fancies itself as director.

I like to sit and just listen to it for hours. The lightning likes to show off to me, I think. No one's ever seen it do half the things I've seen. Or maybe my retinas are fried. Who knows?

It's all so pretty though. Why would anyone want the storm to go away?

Pluvia, pluvia, desine  
Veni huc alio die  
Plura parvulus opto lascivio  
Pluvia, pluvia, desine

That Dragnair is still here, keeping the worse of the rain off me. It doesn't matter really, my body went numb long ago. The stinging drops feel like a soothing massage now. I could easily fall asleep if the Dragnair would just let me.

Maybe it wants to play in the rain with me?

Pluvia, pluvia, desine  
Veni huc alio die  
Plura parvulus opto lascivio  
Pluvia, pluvia, desine

My watch beeps thrice. Still working, huh? Guess it was worth the five grand.

In hindsight, I probably shouldn't have chucked my phone like that. Oh well. I've never been late to a match before so I guess they'll catch on. I don't think I could move to make the call anyway.

It's getting awfully cold.

Pluvia, pluvia, desine  
Veni huc alio die  
Plura parvulus opto lascivio  
Pluvia, pluvia, desine

I must have blanked out. I don't remember all these people getting here.

A noisy helicopter is drowning out the music. Sirens and reporters are throwing up a ruckus too. Don't they know it's rude to interrupt such a magnificent concert? After all, it will never be played again.

I'm strapped down to the emergency table and rolled into an ambulance. Glaring white walls muffle everything, but I can still hear it.

I can still hear the rain.

Pluvia, pluvia, desine  
Veni huc alio die  
Plura parvulus opto lascivio  
Pluvia, pluvia, desine

I sigh. The doctors and nurses rant at me to get more rest, that I can't afford to strain myself right now. But fate saw it fit to keep me alive so I'm not going to keep that Trainer waiting longer than necessary. I know what a pain waiting is.

I suppose I should at least be grateful I'm not in the mental ward for attempting suicide. Turns out the cliff I was on broke off not long after I jumped, which is why my back hurts. They assumed I was on it at the time. I didn't see a point in arguing.

Pluvia, pluvia, desine  
Veni huc alio die  
Plura parvulus opto lascivio  
Pluvia, pluvia, desine

It's raining again as I'm rolled into the arena. I could have walked but the doctors insisted I stay in the wheelchair to prevent any additional stress on my spine. What a bother.

I wonder if the reporters are still spouting about my amazing luck in surviving such a horrible accident? I'll be the God of Luck at this rate.

I hum to myself as I choose my six Pokemon. I think I'll start off with someone different, just to see if I can throw him off balance.

I smile.

It might be fun.

Pluvia, pluvia, desine  
Veni huc alio die  
Plura parvulus opto lascivio  
Pluvia, pluvia, desine

I could almost laugh. He nearly fell over when I called Dragnair. I guess only Nurse Joy knew the rare Pokemon wanted to stay with me.

He's a good dragon. His levels and skills need polishing but he follows orders really well. I think I'll name him. Stormy, perhaps.

Alas, Stormy is beaten. No surprise there. I throw out a couple more low level Pokemon I want to level boost just to piss him off.

The storm reaches a climax. It knows what I'm doing next.

Pluvia, pluvia, desine  
Veni huc alio die  
Plura parvulus opto lascivio  
Pluvia, pluvia, desine

Forty-seven.

I gave him exactly forty-seven chances to win.

"How could you pass it up?" The stadium is loud with the usual cheers and chatter, the building round shape amplifying it almost painfully. There's no way he could possibly hear me. "I gave you every chance I could think of..."

I bow my head in defeat. I begin to wonder if I do have the luck everyone accuses me of having, such good luck it works against me. "I just want someone to beat me. Why should I stay here when even I don't want me here anymore?"

It's silent.  
The type of silence where you know the whole world must have heard you.

Oh well. I didn't mean to keep that a secret anyway.

Pluvia, pluvia, desine  
Veni huc alio die  
Plura parvulus opto lascivio  
Pluvia, pluvia, desine

Pluvia, pluvia, desine  
Veni huc alio die  
Plura parvulus opto lascivio  
Pluvia, pluvia, desine

Pluvia, pluvia, desine  
Veni huc alio die  
Plura parvulus opto lascivio  
Pluvia, pluvia, desi-

Oh...the rain's stopped.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This didn't turn out anything like I thought it would. *sweatdrops* I just hope it stands up to the quality of the first one.

Tell me what you think, please!

BTW, the song is 'Rain, Rain, Go Away'. (I hope...my Latin is non-existent.)

^_^  
MEOW!


End file.
